


Tharja/Noire Supports: Rewritten

by Jimcloud



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Also i took out that gd bipolar charm bs, But like actually handled with an ounce of respect, Dad doesn't matter so you can picture whoever ur lil heart desires, Gen, Rewriting Supports, Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud
Summary: Don't like the canon Tharja and Noire supports? I sure didn't! Between the abuse of a child and Noire's bipolar talisman shit, what's TO like?Well, after talking about it with a couple of friends, I spent an hour rewriting them in the same format so you, too, can pretend that IntSys didn't OK an abusive relationship getting treated as a fun for the whole family gag.





	Tharja/Noire Supports: Rewritten

**C Rank Support**  
Tharja: Why, hello, dearie!  
Noire: Oh, Mother. Hi. What do you want?  
Tharja: Now, don't take that tone with me. Why do I have to want something?  
Noire: You would never call me "dearie" otherwise. Usually it's more like "brat" or "impudent whelp," or "child" if you're being nice.  
Tharja: Oh, no no no no! That woman you've talked about, that was Old Tharja. This is New Tharja. New Tharja would never do that to you.  
Noire: Uh-huh.  
Tharja: Come now, don't look so glum! At least PRETEND to believe me. I expected this from common folk, but not from my own flesh and blood.  
Noire: Forgive me for a little bit of healthy skepticism. That's one thing you've taught me over the years.  
Tharja: Alright, listen here. Any time you need help, you come to me, and your dear old mother will have it taken care of. Actually, is there anything you need right now?  
Noire: Anything?  
Tharja: Sure. You'd be surprised what I can do with a well-placed curse here or there. Hee hee hee...  
Noire: I r-really wouldn't. Though... I can think of ONE thing.  
Tharja: Well, go on then.  
Noire: I get nosebleeds a lot when I wake up... it seems like just an inconvenience, but when you have to fight as much as we do... and travel... Well, it can be a bit of a problem.  
Tharja: So you need a blood-keeping curse? Easy enough. I've done plenty. I'll try and keep it minor for you.  
Noire: Wait, what? Why?  
Tharja: It has beautiful applications in torture, my dear. You can cut as much as you want, and they never-  
Noire: Okay, okay! Forget I asked! One minor blood-keeping curse!  
Tharja: Excellent. All I'll need is one strand of hair and a vial of your blood. This size will do.  
Noire: Excuse me!? The point of this was to keep my blood INSIDE of me.  
Tharja: I need it. You don't make curses from nothing, remember? Just hold it up to your nose the next time you get a nosebleed. You don't even need to cut anything. Aren't you lucky.  
Noire: Yeah, lucky... that's me...

**B Rank Support**  
Noire: Hello, Mother.  
Tharja: Why, hello there~! How has the blood-keeping curse treated you?  
Noire: Pretty well, actually. I haven't lost any blood outside of battle since you placed it - and it even saved me when I ran afoul of that kitchen knife one time.  
Tharja: Really? Why, that's even better than I expected it to do. My, but you are such a fertile ground for curses...  
Noire: Yes... that's always what Mother used to say.  
Tharja: Now, now, none of that. I've heard quite enough of that woman you said I grew up into. Here and now is what counts. And have I given you any reason to distrust me?  
Noire: N-no... no, I guess not...  
Tharja: There you go! Now, is there something you needed?  
Noire: Yes, but first, I wanted to ask what has so much pep in your step. You're in an unusually good mood.  
Tharja: Oh, yes... actually, my curses have been outperforming even my high expectations lately. I suppose it really is true what they say about getting the right ingredients.  
Noire: Ah, right. More curses. I should have known. *sigh*  
Tharja: So what did you need? Anything for my little girl, of course.  
Noire: Well, yes, the insects have been really getting on my nerves lately. You know, there actually aren't as many back in the future... I'm not used to it yet, and they oh-so-love biting into me first chance they get. Do you have some kind of... insect-repelling curse?  
Tharja: Oh, do I? Plegia's dark mages have made about seven.  
Noire: Why do they need seven!?  
Tharja: Oh, there's one that also takes care of vermin, one that allows for spiders, one that only targets spiders, one that simply kills the insects when they draw close...  
Noire: Okay, I get the picture, thanks. Why do I even ask...  
Tharja: I suppose you'll just be wanting a bog-standard curse, including spiders, just repelling them?  
Noire: Yes, please. It'd be a little weird if bugs just exploded when they got near me.  
Tharja: It's really more of a-  
Noire: Don't! Want to know!  
Tharja: Alright, I'll just need you to write a brief incantation for me in this ink on this piece of paper about twenty times or so.  
Noire: What does this have to do with getting rid of insects?  
Tharja: Oh, nothing at all. The words will just have more power coming from you. You're a veritable nexus of power for curses, inbound and outbound. Just including something you've done in my curses increases their power tenfold.  
Noire: Wait, outbound? When did you-  
Tharja: The blood, remember?  
Noire: You said you needed that for the nosebleed curse!  
Tharja: I said I needed it for curses. All I needed for THAT curse was a lock of your hair. I've been trying to make it last, and I'd say it's gone for about twenty so far-  
Noire: So you're just USING me so you can make your curses BETTER!? Is that all I am to you, just some... some... tool?  
Tharja: Hardly! This is helping you too, remember? What else do you call the curse I levied on your behalf?  
Noire: Well, I DID call it a loving parental gesture, but I guess now I'll have to call it more of the same, AGAIN. I don't know why I bothered.  
*Noire exits*  
Tharja: Hmph. Would it kill her to show a little bit of gratitude?

**A Rank Support**  
Tharja: Noire.  
Noire: Ugh. What do you want, Mother?  
Tharja: You've been avoiding me.  
Noire: Whatever gave you that impression?  
Tharja: Whenever I've come into a room, you've left it as quickly as possible. You sit as far away from me as you can in the dining hall, you've pitched tent on the far side from me the past three times we've set up camp.  
Noire: Yes, that was sarcasm. Of course I'm avoiding you!  
Tharja: Why?  
Noire: You were... no, you ARE a terrible parent. You've always BEEN a terrible parent. I let you delude me into thinking maybe something had changed! Maybe this time would be better! Maybe you wouldn't use me for more of your sick games all of the time, testing curses out on me just because I couldn't fight back! But no, of course not! What a fool you made of me!  
Tharja: I didn't do that.  
Noire: No, but you were going to. You always do. I can't let you take advantage of me like that again.  
Tharja: You know, there's not really much you could do to stop me if I wanted to. I'm very persistent.  
Noire: Wrong answer. Bye!  
*Noire exits*  
Tharja: Noire, wait!  
Tharja: ...I'm sorry.  
*Noire enters*  
Noire: You wanna say that one again? I must have misheard you.  
Tharja: I'm sorry.  
Noire: For what, exactly?  
Tharja: Making you uncomfortable.  
Noire: By doing...  
Tharja: ...  
Noire: ...  
Tharja: ...  
Noire: ...By doing what, Mother?  
Tharja: Well... to tell the truth, I really don't see what I've done wrong here - leaving aside whatever Future Tharja did.  
Noire: Ugh! You know what? Fine. I'll explain this ONCE. One time. You took my blood and used it for something without my permission.  
Tharja: You gave me it!  
Noire: Yeah, thinking you'd stop my bleeding with it! If you're GOING to use me for your curses, I need to know what you're using it for, and you have to ASK first. I reserve the right to not help you if I don't like it. PERIOD. And I'm being REALLY nice just by giving you that much! If you mess this up, no more using me for curses, ever.  
Tharja: Hmph! ...Fine. If I DO mess up, I suppose there's always little Noire.  
Noire: Oh, ABSOLUTELY not. You are not dragging my child self into this, and DEFINITELY not before she's old enough to understand what you're doing and why.  
Tharja: Tch. You can be so touchy sometimes.  
Noire: Learned it from watching you. If you're going to take THAT approach, though, I suppose I need to stick around for a good, long time, just to make sure you take care of that kid of yours.  
Tharja: I think so, too.  
Noire: Really?  
Tharja: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not... the best parent. And no one will know what she needs better than you.  
Noire: Well... maybe. It's a good first step, though, so... thanks, I guess.  
Tharja: ...Thank you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just so you had some idea of what I was thinking here, first and foremost, I want to stress some of my (many) guiding principles. I wanted:  
> -A Tharja and Noire support  
> -that didn't treat the abuse as a joke  
> -but ALSO didn't whitewash away the fact Tharja abused Noire  
> -and DIDN'T pretend that the ~power of friendship~ alone will stop Tharja from being a shitty person  
> -but ALSO didn't present Tharja as beyond redeeming herself or totally unsympathetic  
> -WITHOUT being too long, I'm tryin to write a support and not a novel so I couldn't explore every nook and cranny subtle nuance of the relationship, and I know I missed stuff I wanted to say for the sake of keeping things brief-ish at least  
> -BONUS ROUND: while portraying Noire as a realistic abuse victim who is not totally cleansed of coping mechanisms healthy and unhealthy for that environment, and as one that genuinely does want to reconnect even if she's understandably wary as hell  
> -and getting rid of that bipolar charm bullshit, playing that for gags is almost as disgusting as the stalking and abuse  
> -ALMOST  
> -I know that last point isn't actually a point and now I'm just kinda beating a dead list format
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Hopefully with that all said, you can sorta get the angle I was going from here? I doubt this will satisfy everyone, but realistically, what would? I'm sure some people would want ~no abuse~ in their fire emblem and that'd be great but I don't honestly think that fits Tharja as a person. She treats everyone around her as things to be used and I fully expect the desperate woman of the future only descends more into that behavior as things get bleaker. I think, like Henry, she's still sort of learning how to people, what people want and need and how she's supposed to interact with them - she's just a couple of cards short of a deck instead of trying to play Solitaire with half a deck of goddamn Uno cards like Henry is. She knows what's expected from her and, consequence of her upbringing, likely doesn't much see why that's wrong.
> 
> So before i write more words than I did for the whole fucking support line, hope you enjoyed it, if I'm feeling particularly spicy I may redo a tharja/robin support for 100% less stalking since this is only halfway to making tharja a palatable character, but no promises. Peace.


End file.
